


Return to Us

by Zellvynia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellvynia/pseuds/Zellvynia
Summary: Return to Us is a retelling of the events of Fire Emblem Awakening following the life of the Avatar, Robin, as recounted by the Exalt, Chrom and the Foreseer, Lucina. The story begins roughly three years after the conclusion of Fire Emblem Awakening and Robin's sacrifice to save the people of the world from the Fel Dragon Grima. The Exalt, Chrom, manages the Haildom of Ylisse and raises his young daughter, Lucina, all on his own. One day, Lucina asks her father to tell her the tale of her missing mother, whom she has learned of only through the recounting and praise of her caretakers, but never from her father himself. As such, Chrom starts from the beginning, telling of how he met a stranger, resting alone in a field and the wondrous adventures that would alter the fate of the entire world.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Return to Us: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a small note, this is a story which I have already 'finished' however I did so a long while back, and looking upon it once more, find that there are many things which I am now unsatisfied with. As such this will be updated rather spontaneously with all manner of tweaks and additions happening when ever I find the time.

**Fire Emblem Awakening - Return to Us**

**Present Time**

A heavy silence weighed down upon the dimly lit room. At its center stood a large desk, where a lone figure sat, hunched forward as he toiled over his work. The man had the muscular build of a warrior with dark blue hair and eyes to match. He wore a shoulder plate on his left side attached to a white cape that lay still beside him while his right arm remained exposed revealing the mark that declared him as the royal lineage of Ylisse, the mark of the Exalt.

Chrom let out a long sigh, resting his head in his hand as he lightly messaged his temple. Subconsciously his hand grazed the spine of the large blue covered book which lay ever present on the side of his desk. The large book was filled with the workings of complex strategy, the kind of which he could never hope to fully understand; but it had been her favorite which was more than enough for him to keep it close. Glancing down at the book brought back pleasant memories, but with those memories also came pain; a deep sorrow laced with regret and longing.

“Boo!” an excited young voice cried out from beside him, driving Chrom from his thoughts. He turned to find the welcoming sight of a young girl, her long hair the same color as his own and her blue eyes alit with a child’s vigor.

Chrom gave a light chuckle, reaching down to pick up his excited daughter saying, “You scared me.”

“I always do Daddy,” Lucina answered, pride beaming in her gaze. Chrom couldn’t help but smile, his little toddler never failing to lighten up his mood.

“So how did you manage to slip in here this time, I thought Frederick was watching you?” Chrom asked and the young girl responded with a devious grin, one that reminded him of her mother. Before the Exalt could question his daughter further his suspicions were confirmed as the door burst open.

“Forgive me milord,” Frederick’s familiar voice called out as the knight stumbled into the room. It was a rare occasion to see the faithful knight without his armor, yet he never failed to look business-like; dressed in a white suit with neatly kept brown hair. “I don’t know how she got away from me this time, I was so sure I had …” he muttered to himself as he came at attention before the Exalt’s desk, shooting a stern glare at the princess who gave a playful giggle.

“Is she in the study again?” a female voice called out from down the hall outside.

“Yes,” Frederick called back and it wasn’t long until Lissa strolled into the room, her pale blond pigtails bouncing up and down as her yellow dress danced around her. “Well there you are little one,” she said grinning happily at her young niece before continuing, “it's time for your nap.”

“But I want to stay with Daddy,” the young princess complained.

“Your father is very busy; you cannot just barge into here when he is working,” Frederick scolded, his eyes trained heavily upon the girl sitting in Chrom’s lap. “Now you shall obey your Aunt and do as you are told.”

Lucina pouted, staring the knight down. “No, I won’t go to sleep without a story,” she stated firmly, crossing her arms and turning her head in protest. Fredrick stood still, dumbfounded as the child told him off and Lissa was doing all she could to contain a giggle.

“Well, I suppose it’s only fair,” Chrom said standing up, the excited toddler cuddling in his arms. “What story do you have in mind, anything from your books?”

“I want to hear the story about Mommy, how you and Mommy met each other,” she exclaimed joyously. Fredrick and Lissa exchanged concerned glances both unsure if they should intervene or not.

“Oh,” the lord muttered to himself, his eyes gazing blankly into the distance as he thought back once more to his lost beloved. Chrom was quick to shake himself from his thoughts, turning back to his daughter who looked up at him with expecting eyes.

“Yes, of course Lucina,” he answered with a smile, much to the girl’s delight. Lissa and Frederick both watched as the Exalt carried his daughter from the room, and silence followed until they were both sure the lord was well out of ear range.

Lissa gazed down at the floor between her feet, sadness taking over her normally cheerful demeanor as she muttered, “Poor Chrom, it’s been far too long, it has to hurt.”

“We must remain of strong heart milady; less we only make it harder for him,” Fredrick encouraged.

“Three years,” Lissa continued, “three years of Chrom having to both rule a kingdom and raise young Lucy all alone. Heavens knows how much they've all struggled. How far Morgan and Lucina have gone in their search and yet here we stand empty handed, without as much as a small clue.”

Frederick put a strong hand on the shoulder of the healer in an attempt to reassure her. “We mustn’t doubt milady, the least we can do is remain strong, for their sake.”

“You're right,” Lissa sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye, “it doesn’t do anyone good to stand here and cry. I just - I just wish she could return to us.”

“We all do,” Fredrick said comforting the Ylissean royalty. A long moment passed as neither individual spoke. Frederick was the first to stir, saying that he had personal matters to attend to, wishing Lissa good bye before departing. Lissa remained alone in the room for a short time, until she finally brought herself to move, leaving behind the nagging memories of her friend.

Chrom lay his daughter down gently onto her bed, which was placed against the back wall of her large room. Lining the walls were an array of shelves, stocked with the child’s belongings. Beside her bed was a small table where housed Lucina’s most prized objects, a toy sword which Chrom had given her for her birthday, a medallion that had once belonged to her mother, and a mask that had once belonged to the swordsman Marth. Little Lucina sat up in her bed, expecting eyes looking up at her father. Chrom sat down beside his daughter, on the edge of the bed and the young princess cuddled up beside him.

“So, you wish to hear the story of your mother?” Chrom asked receiving a very energetic response from the blue haired girl. Chrom’s thoughts went back to her, went back to his lost beloved. He smiled sadly as the sorrow stung at him but he shook it off, he had to be strong for his daughter.

Reaching out he took Lucina into his arm and began, “One day, a long many years ago I came upon someone who lay alone in the middle of a field. She held no memory of who she was and no memory of where she was from, but there was something … special about her; something that stood out despite me knowing nothing about her. Something … that would blossom into something wonderful, something far greater than I would have ever imagined …"


	2. Part 2

**Past Time**

“Is she alright?” Chrom asked, gazing curiously at the unconscious figure. The mysterious individual was a young woman, likely a year or two younger than Chrom. She wore a heavy cloak, with a thick hood that hid much of her face from view, but allowed a few strands of her white bangs to slip out onto the grass she lay in.

“Well she’s breathing so that’s a good sign but we can’t leave her here Chrom, we have to do something,” Lissa stated turning towards her brother.

“What do you propose we do?” the lord asked, giving his sister a curious eye.

“I … I dunno …” she stuttered but both of their attentions were drawn as the figure began to stir. Both watched as the young woman’s eyes slowly opened, blinking as they were met by the sun’s glare.

“I see you’re awake now,” Chrom began leaning over to better level himself with the stranger.

“Hey there!” Lissa smiled from over Chrom’s shoulder.

“There’re better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” the blue haired lord said offering a hand, “give me your hand.” The young woman hesitated at first her eyes rising to meet Chrom’s but after a short pause she accepted his offer. He couldn’t help but notice some kind of marking on the back of her right hand, but he could make nothing of it as he helped the woman to her feet. Once on her feet she straightened herself out, her white pigtails trailing over her shoulders as she cleared the grass from her hair.

Chrom offered a friendly smile to the stranger asking, “You all right?”

“Y-Yes … Thank you, Chrom,” she answered and Chrom raised an eyebrow as she used his name. However, before he could ask anything Lissa leaped in front of him, nearly knocking him off balance.

“What a bizarre design,” Lissa exclaimed twirling around the girl pulling at the cloak she wore. “Where did you get this from?” she asked as the woman made a series of flustered grunts, her face red with embarrassment, “and why were you sleeping on the ground.”

“I … I don’t know,” she answered after managing to pull her cloak out of Lissa’s reach. Her eyes met with Chrom’s as though to find someone other than the excited girl to talk to.

Chrom moved forward, taking the stage from Lissa who shrunk back behind him, “By the way how’d you know my name, have you heard of me?”

The woman’s face contorted as she appeared to be thinking, “No, actually I … ah it’s strange … Your name just sort of … came to me,” she mustered, appearing to struggle out the words as she tried to remember.

“That’s strange … well could you tell me your name?” The girl frowned, furrowing her brow into a troubled scowl; Chrom immediately felt pity as he watched her struggle to recall the memory of her own name. He was about to insist that she didn’t strain herself further when she finally spoke.

“Robin!” she exclaimed a relived smile crossing her face, “yes it’s Robin – that’s my name. I’m sure of it!”

“Really? You’re sure of it then?” Frederick spoke out from behind Chrom, having chosen to remain silent until this moment. He gave a skeptical look at the girl, his voice laced with distrust.

“B-But it’s the truth!” Robin retorted defensively, stress remerging on her face.

"We are supposed to believe that …” Frederick began but Chrom cut him off mid statement.

“What if it is true Frederick? All the same we cannot leave her here alone,” he said turning towards Robin, “well if you can’t remember much; why don’t you come with us to the nearby village, there we can get everything sorted out.”

The white haired woman gazed back in a confused amazement, “You would do that … for a complete stranger?”

“We are Shepherds!” Lissa exclaimed joyously twirling her staff around her, “We couldn’t just leave behind a lost sheep now could we?”

“Shepherds?” Robin asked furrowing her brow then glancing over to Frederick, “You tend sheep … In full armor?”

Chrom chuckled slightly before remarking, “it can be a dangerous job,” receiving a confused glance from the white haired woman.

“She’s not a sheep, she’s a person,” Frederick grumbled but his words were ignored as Lissa grabbed a confused Robin’s hand and began to pull her towards town before the white haired girl could think of what to say. Chrom began to follow them but Frederick stood before him, blocking his path, his glare making his intentions clear.

“If you would allow, might I speak my mind milord?” He asked once Robin and Lissa had traveled out of earshot.

Chrom sighed, already knowing what to expect, “If you must.”

“I merely wish that you understand my concern, I do not want to see you fall for some witches trap because you refuse to acknowledge a potential threat to your lordship,” he said sternly, the concern eminent in his voice.

“Your concerns are noted Frederick, but I can swear to you that Robin is of no danger to us.”

“But by what proof can you believe this.”

“Sometimes you just need to trust me Frederick.”

“Milord, I trust you with my life but …” Frederick began but was cut off by Lissa’s voice calling out.

“Well are you two coming!?”

Chrom put a hand on the loyal knight’s shoulder saying, “I am grateful for your concern, but please give her a chance,” before moving to follow after his sister.

Frederick bowed slightly, muttering, “Of course milord, if it is what you wish,” before following close behind.

“Wait you have no idea what Ylisse is?” Lissa asked staring at the white haired girl in disbelief.

A confused look crossed Robin’s face as she asked, “Who?”

“It’s not a question of who, it’s a question of where,” Chrom chuckled seeing the troubled look on the woman’s face. “You see this land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse, lead by the Exalt Emmeryn.”

“So it’s like … a nation,” Robin concluded, smiling lightly at her accomplishment. Chrom gazed at her for a long while, unsure what to make of her reaction.

“You can’t remember anything can you?” He muttered quietly receiving a sorrowful look from the woman in response. “Well hopefully we can help you out once we get to the –“

“Chrom Look! The town!” Lissa exclaimed pointing towards a column of rising smoke.

"Damn it! The towns been lit ablaze!” Chrom shouted as he ran out to get a better view of the town, “Those damned brigands! Frederick, Lissa come quickly we must help!” Chrom called back again, reaching for the sword at his hip.

“What of her?” Fredrick called back gesturing towards Robin who gazed wide eyed into the flames.

Chrom drew Falchion from its sheath at his side shouting, “Unless she’s on fire as well it can wait! We must hurry!”

“Of course milord!” Fredrick responded drawing his weapon and following the siblings, leaving behind a dazed Robin.

“W – wait what about …” Robin muttered and after a quick decision rushed after the trio, not entirely sure as to what she was doing.

Chrom struggled to see clearly through the thick smoke. He could hear the voices of bandits and townsfolk alike but he struggled to make out anything specific. He needed to find who it was that was in charge of the operation, crippling the chain of command was the best plan he could come up with.

“The man you’re looking for is over there” a familiar voice said from beside him and Chrom was surprised to find Robin standing beside him.

“You followed us, why? You only just awoke there is no way you could possibly – wait. You have a sword?!” However Robin didn’t wait to answer him as she jumped forward. Frederick Lissa and Chrom all watched in a stunned surprise as Robin dashed at a brigand, parrying a sloppy attack with a well-timed swing and bringing the man down with relative ease.

Straightening herself out Robin turned towards the shocked trio with a confused look, “Well are you going to help me?”

Snapping out of his momentary daze Chrom leaped after the white haired woman. “Right; Fredrick watch Lissa, make sure she doesn’t get hurt”

“Oh come on, I am not some helpless fool who can’t take care of themselves!” Lissa complained but Chrom ignored her as he stood beside Robin and was shocked when she drew a book from the folds of her cloak.

“Wait, is that a tome? … You know magic?” Chrom asked in an astonished surprise, amazed by the host of surprises the stranger was providing.

“I … well ... I believe so,” she answered opening the book curiously scanning its contents.

“You believe so? No offence but perhaps I should keep a few steps back for the time being.”

“No, no, I can control it … I think. Just let me, ah,” she pondered before experimentally reading out a spell jumping in surprise as she was surrounded by glowing runes and a bolt of lightning crackled through the air, striking at a nearby brigand. Chrom stood in amazement as Lissa and Frederick came up beside them.

“You can fight with magic and a sword! That’s so cool, I wish I could do that but I just heal people. Like fix broken bones and …” but Lissa’s ranting was lost as Robin drew the group’s attention to a group of brigands.

“It’s strange, I feel as though … I can see everything so clearly here, our enemies weapons and skills, the flow of battle and the best move to take next. It just all comes to me, I must have studied somewhere.” Robin marveled as her eyes darted across the battlefield with a new gained excitement.

“You’re saying you can strategize, like a tactician?” Chrom asked and Robin gave a confident nod.

“Well I can’t explain it, but I believe so … I’m sure of it.”

“Alright then, tell me what the best plan is to stop Southtown from burning to the ground,” Chrom asked after a moment’s hesitation, “tell me what our next move is.”

The four of them stood at the center of town, watching as the people began repairing the damaged buildings with the last of the fires having been extinguished. Chrom stole a glance over to Robin, the tactician standing with her arms on her hips wearing a proud smile as she examined the events. The woman’s cleverness had surprised the young lord, as she had been able to carefully navigate them through the chaos that had surrounded them. She had effortlessly led their small group on the most efficient route, defeating the brigands far faster than he would have deemed possible.

It had seemed as though she could gleam the future itself, knowing her enemies move before they themselves did. Chrom had never been one for strategy, but it didn’t take a strategist to recognize Robin’s genius. He didn’t know what it was about the girl, but he knew there was something special about her, something he had recognized the moment their eyes had first met and something that had been demonstrated in her actions. Discarding his thoughts he moved forward, lightly tapping her shoulder as to gain her attention before speaking.

“Thank you.”

She gave him a confused look before asking, “For what?”

“For aiding us, there was no way we could have done this without you and as such you have earned my trust.” He chose not to mention that he had trusted her even before the event, as Frederick was already glaring disapprovingly for what he had just said.

The tactician’s face turned a light shade of pink before she smiled and said, “Well, you’re welcome. I mean, it’s just the least I could do since you found me and tried to help … well then I suppose you will be heading on your way, to continue whatever it was you were doing.”

“Not without something to eat first,” Lissa exclaimed, bouncing up and down with a large grin on her face.

“No, we shall be leaving at once,” Frederick said sternly, receiving an irritated look from Lissa, “we must report what has happened to the Exalt.”

“But Frederick,” Lissa complained as the two began to bicker, Robin silently glanced down at the ground between her feet biting her lip.

“Come with us,” Chrom blurted out, the words leaving his mouth before he realized what it was he was saying but his mind had been made up.

Robin stammered lightly, blinking in disbelief. “Me? Go with you?”

Chrom could feel the heat upon his face as the others looked at him and he spoke with a confidence he hadn’t been sure he was capable of, “Yes, come with us to Ylisstol. Such an able tactician would make a grand edition to the Shepherds. So how about it Robin, will you join us?”

Robin stared in wonder and surprise at the lord for a long moment before finally producing an answer. “Well of course, that would be wonderful!”


	3. Part 3

**Present Time**

  
“Chrom? Chrom?” The Exalt blinked in confusion as Lissa’s voice reached his ears, shaking him from his thoughts, “Chrom, Lucy is already asleep.” Looking down beside him Chrom found Lucina fast asleep, hugging his arm tightly. Chrom gave a light sigh as he tucked his daughter in; her hands grabbing hold of a nearby pillow as to replace the role his arm had been playing. Chrom stood straightening himself out before walking quietly from the room where his sister waited, Frederick standing close behind her.

There was a long moment of silence before Chrom turned to Frederick asking, “Any word from Lucina?” For a quick moment the knight was left confused until the realization donned upon him what the Exalt was asking.

“Both Lucina and Morgan have yet to return; we haven't revived word from them since they set out west to Valm and so they are likely still there. I am sure they are quite capable of defending themselves, should, in the unlikely event, something befell them.” Chrom sighed, nodding as he began walking through the hallway. It was always reassuring to hear that his children from the future would never give up on the search for their missing parent. While his duty as the Exalt of Ylisse and the lone parent of the young Lucina kept him from searching personally, he always knew he could count on the siblings to carry the torch for him.

Chrom turned back toward Lissa and Frederick saying, “I still have work to return to and so I expect to see the two of you at dinner tonight.”

“Of course,” the two answered in unison bringing a smile to Chrom’s face as he turned to leave. Both Frederick and Lissa glanced at each other, worry once more crossing their expressions as the Exalt walked through the lonely hall.

The sun was beginning to fall when Chrom received word that dinner was nearly complete. Relived at an excuse to leave the nearly completed paperwork which littered his deck, Chrom rose from his seat, walking down the halls where he knew he would meet the others. It had become a task for the Shepherds to help Chrom raise the young Lucina, and despite their attempts to deny it to him it was too obvious. At all times there would be several members of Shepherds within the walls of the castle, all of whom would take their time watching the young princess becoming an extended family for the motherless girl. Chrom appreciated his friends’ commitment and eventually a tradition where all members of the Shepherds who could come would attend a group dinner.

As he walked through an empty hall his eye was caught by a vibrant light from outside. His gaze shifted to the window as the sun dipped down below the horizon, painting the sky with vibrant shades of color. Chrom sighed sadly, his eyes closing as he turned away from the setting sun, a warm memory flooding his mind.

“It’s just so beautiful isn’t it?”

Chrom looked up from the map laid out on the table in front of him to see Robin sitting comfortably on the grass. Her cloak sprawled out around her like a skirt as she gazed up at the painted sky, a carefree smile etched upon her face. Chrom always enjoyed seeing this side of his tactician, past the guarded expression she normally wore. It warmed him to see her like this, and without his realization a smile spread across his own face.

With a light laugh Chrom called out, “We’re supposed to be planning out the best course to march tomorrow, we can't have you wandering off.”

“Oh?” Robin asked turning to look at Chrom, a devious smile on her face. “Wandering off, hmm? That's interesting from the one who 'incidentally' meandered into the woman’s bathing tent.” Chrom felt himself turn a bright red as the memory fell upon him, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Forcing himself to keep his eyes trained on his tactician he gulped down his embarrassment, clearing his throat. “It – it was an accident …” His voice was cut off by a light hearted laugh and Chrom watched as Robin’s smile widened a teasing look emerging on her face.

"Well, seeing as how you don’t see me as a lady, I hardly believe you did it try and sneak a peek,” she teased, enjoying the look of humiliation upon his face; mortified by her words as he attempted to work out apologies. However he stopped mid speech as her musical laugh met his ears, loud and clear in the quiet night. Her hair seemed to catch the fading sunlight as she laughed, and Chrom couldn’t help but feel the urge to reach out to her.

Shaking his head, he dispelled his mind of the strange feeling mustering the strength to speak again, “Seriously, we should get back to our work; we’re losing daylight.”

“Alright, alright,” Robin said between giggles, as she rose and walked back into the tent. Her eyes locked with Chrom’s as she gave him a grin that had him wanting to blush once more, “Let’s finish this up.”

Chrom was forced from the memory as a voice called out to him in the distance. At the far end of the hallway Lissa stood with her arms on her hips, giving her brother a questioning look.

“Well are you going to just stand there or are you coming?”

“Y – yes of course, sorry I just … got distracted,” Chrom stuttered as he walking past Lissa, not noticing the concerned expression she wore. Lissa stood there for a long moment, unable to bring herself to say anything. The weight of Robin’s disappearance was getting heavier upon her brother, but she knew he would only continue to try and hide the sorrow he felt.

A loud ruckus had formed at the table as the attending Shepherds talked and laughed amongst themselves. Young Lucina sat amongst the adults an ecstatic grin plastered on her face as she giggled along with the adults despite not understanding much of what was said. Chrom smiled as he watched the group, turning his attention to the food before him.

Chrom was nearly done when Lissa scolded across the table, “Gaius! Don’t give her sweets before she’s finished her dinner.” Chrom looked up to find the ex-thief grinning guiltily at Lissa as Lucina stared with large eyes at the excessively large lollipop in her hands.

“Hey, come on Princess,” Gaius pleaded, a playful grin on his face, “a little sugar won’t harm anyone. Besides, Robin and I used to sneak out sweets from camp all the time and you never got upset then.” An awkward silence befell the table, and Gaius quickly realizing his mistake. He glanced over at Chrom apologetically, as he tried to think of what to say.

“You and mommy used to do that?” Lucina’s voice chimed up, breaking the uncomfortable moment.

“Wha? Ah … I mean, yeah!” The thief stuttered, turning to face Lucina, “your mom, quite a sweet tooth she had. Bubbles and I would uh … taste test dessert for the rest of the camp.” All around the table a series of sighs, head shakes, and rolled eyes came about as Gaius grinned guiltily. Chrom simply smiled before returning down to his plate as the conversations around the table rose up once more. The remainder of the meal proved to be uneventful, mostly consisting of the adults playing with Lucina and answering her curious questions. As the meal concluded most of its attending members chatted amongst each other to pass the time.

A loud crash echoed through the hallways, the sound of steel falling to the marble floor and a sharp squeal drawing the attention of those present. They all knew full well what had happened and a series of chuckles ran through the group as Chrom walked in the direction of the sound. Just as expected, he came in to find Sumia rubbing her head, a broken armor display spread out across the floor around her. She rubbed her head lightly as Frederick helped her to her feet, blushing slightly as she took his hand. Young Lucina noticed Chrom first, spinning around to face her father.

“I promise it wasn’t me this time, I promise,” she quickly confirmed drawing a chuckle from the Exalt.

“Please forgive me Chrom,” Sumia groaned embarrassment eminent in her voice, “I just don’t know how it happened.”

“Milord I promise I will pay for any …” Frederick began but Chrom cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“You’ve already done more for me than any amount of gold could ever match; just get Sumia somewhere she can’t hurt herself.” Frederick gave a quick nod as he led the embarrassed knight through the long hallway, Chrom and Lucina following close behind.

Chrom sat in a large chair positioned by the fire place as he watched Lucina run around laughing, a wooden sword in her hand as the gears in her imagination working wildly as she rushed around to the adults in the room. Sitting at one of the large couches in the room Sumia rested in Frederick’s arms as he caressed his wife lovingly, the two chuckling as they watched Lucina. Chrom glanced at the two and smiled weakly to himself. He couldn’t be happier for his loyal friend, and the wonderful woman he had fallen in love with, but even so he could feel as strings pulled at his own heart. A memory came to him as his mind thought back to a time not long after the Ylisse-Plegia War where he had sat in the same place, his arm around Ylisse’s new queen; back when they had had the privilege to believe the worse had passed.

“Hiyaa!” Lucina exclaimed drawing Chrom out of his thoughts. Chrom turned to see the young princess pointing the tip of the wooden sword at him, a massive grin spread across her face which was stained with traces of the candy Gaius had given her earlier. The Exalt smiled as he lifted the hyped up toddler onto his lap, cleaning the small lumps of color from her face. Lucina looked up, her blue eyes gazing into his drawing his attention to the Brand of the Exalt which lay upon her left eye.

“Daddy?”

“What is it Lucy?” he responded calling the child by the nickname the Shepherds often used to address her. It had started as a way to distinguish the young child from her elder counterpart, but in time it stuck and was now what most called her by.

“Could you tell me more of the story about Mommy?” Chrom leaned back in his chair as he thought back to the memories he had been sharing with his daughter.

“Oh, are we telling stories?” Henry spoke up with a childish chuckle drawing the attention of the rest of the adults. Before long Chrom found himself looking at the entirety of the Shepherds and an excited Lucina; who had taken a seat between Henry and Cherche.

“Wasn’t planning on such a crowd,” Chrom muttered, receiving an echoing plead mixed in with laughter as most of the group agreed they wanted to listen.

Chrom gave a defeated sigh and a light smile before leaning back, his thoughts turning back as he thought of the story he had begun earlier that day muttering to himself, “Alright then where was I.”

“You were at the part where you and Mommy were coming back to Ylisstol,” the young girl exclaimed happily, surprising Chrom with how well she had actually been listening despite falling asleep.

“Yes of course,” Chrom began as he lay back in his large chair; “we had set up camp in the woods and had enjoyed a nice meal of bear meat.”

“Hey, it’s Suit’s favorite,” Gaius chuckled, flashing Frederick a grin. The knight’s face flushed lightly with embarrassment as much of the group laughed along with the thief.

Chrom cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the group as silence eventually came over the room so that the Exalt could continue …


	4. Part 4

**Past Time**   
  


“What is it brother,” Lissa asked with a loud yawn, wiping her eyes in a drowsy daze as she looked up at Chrom.

“Sorry to waken you, it’s just … something is amiss.”

“Ah … what’s your definition on something?”

“I … don’t know, but I’m going to go take a look around.”

Lissa lazily rose to her feet, grabbing a hold of her staff which lay besides her, “Well not alone you’re not, I’m coming with you.” The two siblings shared a quick smile as Chrom thanked Lissa for the company before the two walked cautiously into the forest.

“Well my first observation is that it’s dark,” Lissa grumbled as she stumbled over a large root, “my second is that it’s quiet … almost too quiet, where have the birds all gone.”

“Something feels wrong,” Chrom muttered to himself as the ground beneath them began to shake.

“Chrom?”

“Stay close to me Lissa, I don’t know if it may get any …” The lord began as, without warning, the ground behind them erupted skyward. Lissa screamed in fright and Chrom ordered her to run, a command the girl had no trouble following. The two fled as the ground behind them shattered, fire spewing wildly into the air.

“Come on this way!” Chrom shouted as he navigated the spreading fires, Lissa close beside him. It wasn’t long until they came free of the beginning inferno and Chrom glared back into the scarlet light gasping to catch his breath.

“Chrom … what is that!” Lissa shouted and Chrom watched with wide eyes as a bright white light illuminated the night sky. Patterns and shapes he could make nothing of seemed to form within the light as a bright blue flash appeared in its center. Pulses ran through the blue light as though it were water and the two watched in horror as strange human shaped things tumbled down to the ground below, unworldly sounds escaping their lips as they rose to their feet. Chrom tightly gripped Falchion as the creatures turned towards them with red glowing eyes, bright steel flashing in their hands.

“Lissa get back,” Chrom commanded as he drew the legendary sword from its place at his side. The nearest of the creatures howled, a sound unlike any the lord had ever heard before as it waved an axe high above its head. Chrom stepped forward bringing Falchion across the creature’s body as he stepped past it, a clean hit. Yet he did not hear it fall and turned around only to find an axe being swung at him, a deep gash which by all right should have been a fatal blow cut into the creature's body. He was quick to bring Falchion in the way, catching the axe before its edge could reach him. Shoving forward he drove the creature to the ground, and with a wave of his sword brought it down with all of his might, impaling the creature as it howled once more, its body dissolving into the shadows around it.

A scream caught Chrom’s attention as he turned to find Lissa cornered by another of the creatures. She held her staff before her in a vain attempt to protect herself against the axe. Chrom heard the thud as another figure landed to the ground but his attention was on Lissa as he helplessly realized he was too far away to make it in time. The clash of steel rang through the air and Chrom found himself stunned as a figure, clothed in blue brought a familiar metallic flash before the attack.

Chrom stood still in surprise as the figure blocked the attack, their sword holding the axe away from his sister. His eyes lay transfixed upon the weapon they carried, as his mind attempted to understand what had happened. The swordsman struggled against the weight of the axe, seemingly unable to move and calling out, “Help!”

The command shook Chrom back into reality and he lunged forward yelling as he brought Falchion in a massive arc. The strange creature appeared distracted by his shout, giving the figure beneath enough room to push the axe from their blade; joining Chrom as both swordsmen drove their weapons through the creature which emitted a final howl, as its body dissolved into nothing. Both Chrom and the swordsman stepped back the figure looking away from the two as they returned their weapon to its sheath.

“That’s quite an entrance you made there,” Chrom said as he strode behind the mysterious figure, “What’s your name?” The figure turned slightly, revealing a mask that they wore to hide their face.

“You may call me Marth,” the figure muttered at last, surprising Chrom as he knew the history of that name. Chrom began to open his mouth, to question this "Marth" person further but a voice cut him off.

“Milord! Milady! Are either of you hurt?!” Frederick’s voice called out and as Lissa and Chrom turned to find the other two members of their party rushing towards them the masked figure disappeared into the shadows without a sound.

“No harm has been done thanks to …” Chrom began turning around, only to find that no one was there. “Hey, where did he go?”

“Currently milord I fear we have bigger issues to attend to.”

“Yes I agree,” Chrom said turning to see Robin as she gazed wide eyed at the approaching creatures, her eyes reflecting the crimson glow of the fire.

“What are those … things,” she muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. As Chrom stepped closer he could see a strange mixture of emotions in her eyes, as she displayed fear, curiosity, and what seemed like a hint of recognition.

Chrom reached out, gently tapping Robin on the shoulder, breaking her from her trance, “Well, got a plan by any chance?”

Robin’s quick thinking worked like a charm, and the four of them had successfully broken through the first of the monsters that blocked their path. Chrom reflected upon how Robin seemed to become a completely different person on the battlefield as she ordered the small group. He hadn't known her for long but when they spoke she was kind, observative, and playful but a serious air of commanding confidence set around her as soon as she drew weapons into her hand.

“Captain Chrom!” Hold on I am coming!” a strong and familiar female voice cut through the air drawing the attention of the small group. A mounted cavalier, clad in red armor rode into view. Beside her another figure trailed close behind, a man who wore the attire of a noble gentleman, with a bow and quiver slung across his back. “All right, which one of ya ash-faced freaks wants to try my lance first?! I’ve even got just the spot for it too, as far up your –“

“Hold Milady!” the figure beside the cavalier called out, gaining a quizzical look from the mounted warrior who appeared to have been clueless to the other’s presence, “why must a beauty such as you march to war? Nay, you need wage only love!

“Wha, the hell are you?!”

“Ah ha! The lady is intrigued, as it is only natural. I am myth and legends! I am he who strides across history’s greatest stage! My name dear lady is Vir –“

“Can it Ruffles, I have no time for this!” the woman answered harshly as she prepared once more to charge forward.

“Virion! … Er, my name is Virion,” The man stammered before straightening himself out, and stumbling forward to catch up as the woman’s horse began to move on, “w-wait where are you going? Pray, at least let me hear your name!”

“Sully,” the woman answered, cautiously eyeing Virion.

“How divine! A name crafted with a beauty as to befit its owner. Please oh dearest Sully, will you take mine hand in marriage?!”

“Will I what now?! Oh wait I get it … this is a joke, and when I put my boot in your face – that’ll be the punch line.”

“I understand that my noble and manly figure might come off as overbearing but I assure you there is …” Chrom winced as Sully drove her armored boot into the man’s face, who fell back before stumbling to the ground.

“How’s that for an answer!” she exclaimed triumphantly as Virion struggled to recover his footing.

“G-goodness, that is quite a kick,” he grunted, rising to his feet. Despite the obvious message Chrom was amazed when the man continued to follow Sully calling out to the Shepherd once more, “p-please milady, at least allow me to accompany you least my world turn cold and empty.”

“Fine!” Sully exclaimed angrily, “anything to you shut up!”

Chrom was so distracted by the odd conversation that he nearly jumped when he felt Robin’s hand poke at his arm before asking, “Friends of yours?”

“The caviler is a fellow Shepherd by the name of Sully. However, I know not who this other fellow is.”

“Well whoever he is, he seems quite determined,” she observed before her attention was taken by a small group of the strange creatures that had begun moving towards them and wasted no time in explaining the best means to either avoid or confront them.

“It is welcoming to find a friendly face out here,” Chrom said, turning to Sully after dispatching the last of unworldly creatures.

“I am simply relieved to find you unscathed captain,” she answered, jumping down from the back of her horse, “in my haste I left behind a few of the others, and picked up this character, says his name is Virion,” she continued gesturing towards the man who was straightening the cuffs and cravat of his shirt before chuckling at something Robin had said. “I see you have also made a new friend.”

“Yes, I would like to introduce you to Robin, the newest member of the Shepherds,” Chrom answered gesturing towards Robin, as she scolded Virion who sported a guilty smile.

Sully turned around as she took the tactician’s measure before smiling and saying, “And quite the strategist from what I could tell, giving clear directions despite all the chaos, a trait well worthy of praise.”

Chrom smiled along with her but before he could voice an agreement Frederick walked up to the two, giving a slight bow before speaking, “It seems our misfortunes extend far beyond that of just bandits, we must return to Ylisstol with ever more haste.”

“Yes, I agree,” Chrom said as Sully remounted her horse beside him. Frederick and Chrom both turned to see as Lissa had begun laughing along with Robin as the tactician teased at the now red faced archer. “Still don’t trust? Even after getting us through all of that?”

The knight stammered slightly, caught off guard by the question. Frederick coughed, straightening his posture before turning to the lord saying, “Two battles amounts to little as to provide a clean record and as I said before I advice you exercise caution in her presence.” Chrom could only sigh as the knight moved up to break up the trio, informing them that it was time to move on.

“So this is Ylisstol,” Robin muttered in quiet amazement as her eyes took in the sights around her, “I’ve never seen so many people on one place.” Chrom couldn’t hold back the light smile that crossed his face as he saw the excitement in the tactician’s eyes. She seemed almost like a child, taking in everything she saw with a wondrous curiosity.

“Look!” a villager spoke out amongst the gathered crowd. “It is the Exalt.” All eyes turned as a woman strode out amongst them with a welcoming smile on her face. She was clad in a long green and white dress, a long golden staff in her hands and a golden neckpiece with a matching headpiece that lay atop her pale blond hair.

“The Exalt … she is awfully pretty whoever she is,” Robin observed as she gazed at the figure who spoke amongst the people in the crowd around her.

“The Exalt is the highest power in all of Ylisse, and that there is Lady Emmeryn; a symbol of peace and hope for all of Ylisse,” Frederick said from behind the amazed tactician.

“She’s also the greatest big sister in the entire world!” Lissa exclaimed joyously throwing he arms out above her.

“I would imagine that she … Wait, big sister?” Robin stammered the realization crossing over her expression as she turned to face Lissa a look of panicked confusion, “but if she is your sister … and the Exalt then that would make you and Chrom –“

“Ylissean royalty,” Chrom passively stated, a relaxed smile on his face as the tactician’s eyes widened.

“C – Chrom … I mean Prince Chrom! Er, your majesty, I uh ...” Robin stammered as she attempted a clumsy bow but was stopped as Chrom grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

“You needn’t act in such a manner and just Chrom will suffice, I never was one for such formalities,” he smiled as Robin quickly straightened herself out, her face flushed with embarrassment.

“I just … I thought you were … shepherds,” she said awkwardly, earning a bout of laughter from the rest of the small group.

“But we are shepherds,” Lissa grinned.

“You – you know exactly what I mean,” Robin glowered as she eyed Lissa who put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. Chrom stepped up beside Robin putting a comforting hand on her shoulder giving her a warmhearted smile. She looked up at him for a moment before returning him a shy smile. In the distance the Exalt had begun walking back towards the large palace that lay in the distance and Frederick ushered the group on.

“Come on; let me introduce you to my sister,” Chrom said with a smile slipping Robin’s slender hand into his own. She looked up at him with a flash of surprise and hesitated for a quick moment before a smile returned to her face, allowing Chrom to pull her beyond the gates of the palace grounds.


	5. Part 5

**Present Time**

Chrom was interrupted by the sound of a snore which rose up to him. The Exalt glanced over and smiled when he found Lucina sleeping peacefully on Henry’s lap. The group stirred as Chrom finished talking, most of them not realizing how intently they had been listening and people began to move about. Chrom stood up and retrieved Lucina from the Sorcerer who gave him a friendly grin. Chrom wished everyone goodnight before leaving the room, missing the concerned looks on his friend’s faces.

“Three years” Sumia muttered, just loud enough for the others around the room to hear breaking the uncomfortable silence. “He tries to hide it … but it is beginning to weigh on him. Three years is just … too long.” All around the large room the attending members of the Shepherds agreed.

“Well surely there’s got to be something we’ve found over the years?” Ricken asked, all eyes turning expectantly to Lissa who sunk down into her chair shaking her head.

“No, we have … nothing.”

“I am amazed that Morgan hasn’t produced any findings in his intense studies,” Miriel stated, as the sage readjusted her glasses. “Given the boy’s intellectual prowess and determination, it’s safe to deduce he’s thoroughly investigated every word of information his mother left behind.”

“Both Morgan and his sister have worked tirelessly over the years.” Cordelia admired, receiving a number of agreements from around the room, “I only fear they may run themselves thin …”

“Are you aware of when Morgan and Lucina will be returning?” Cherche asked and all eyes turned back to Lissa.

Lissa shook her head once more, letting out a pent up sigh as she fumbled with the ring on her hand, “I know nothing beyond the words they left I’m afraid.”

“I do hope they are okay,” Sumia said softly.

“Ha ha, if there is any group of kids who can take care of themselves it’s those two,” Henry laughed with a large grin on his face, “after all there are few swordsmen capable of matching Lucina and equally few who could hope to match Morgan in a test of wit. I’d love to see the eminent fate of any who would try to do them harm, he he,” he grinned gaining a number of concerned glances from the others in the room.

Lissa rose from her seat, Lon’qu helping her to her feet as she spoke, “All the same I do believe it is time that we all call it a night.” several others quickly agreed, while the rest simply followed suit “Farewell everyone, and goodnight.”

Chrom set his daughter down upon the large bed as gently as he could, careful not to awaken her from her slumber. For a moment he stopped to reflect upon his daughter and smiled as his mind had begun to reflect upon the similarities young Lucy held with her counterpart, the Lucina who had come to them from the future. Over the years Lucy had become very fond of Lucina, who treated her like a younger sister and it helped the young girl get past the struggle brought from the absence of her mother.

The thought of Robin brought a weak smile to his face as he thought of all the ways young Lucy was proving to be like his wife; the playful glee in her eyes, the thoughtful flash she had when an idea came to her, her uncanny ability to find ways slip away from anyone who was watching her to find a way into his study despite the Shepherd's best efforts, and both Lucy and Lucina demonstrated a unique stubbornness which Chrom knew all too well came from their mother.

Robin had never been one to give up without a fight, Chrom mused as he tucked the young princess into her bed. No matter what had happened, Robin would fight to the bitter end to ensure everyone would make it out alive. In the end she had always succeeded, even if it was at the cost of her own safety. It had been a trait Chrom had both admired and feared as he recalled countless quarrels with his wife about her personal safety on the battlefield. Chrom personally wished he could have been as selfless a leader as she had. Yet he could recall times he had wanted to go against his better judgment, to leave his tactician behind just to keep her safe. He had known she would never accept such a selfish request; it wasn’t in her nature to leave anyone behind.

“Well you got all of us out” Chrom muttered sadly, “just like you promised … but we need you now as much as we did then.”

“Daddy?” A small voice asked from beside Chrom and he turned to see young Lucina as she snuggled up against him. She must have awoken while he carried her. “Are you ok?”

Chrom smiled as to reassure his daughter, extending an arm around her before saying, “Of course.” She frowned, looking up at him with a quizzical look.

“Is it about Mommy?” Chrom sighed; he never could lie past Lucina, a trait both she and Robin shared. The Exalt hugged his daughter tightly as he gave a small nod. “Can you continue the story about Mommy?” she asked, hopeful eyes gazing brightly up at him.

“It’s past your bed time, it would be best if –“

“Please,” she begged. He knew that he should say no, the poor girl was hardly able to stay awake, but the events were playing so vividly and despite his best effort to resist, the look she was giving him was impossible to say no to.

“Alright fine," Chrom conceded with a defeated sigh, "but only a little you still need your sleep.”

“Yay,” she cheered happily bringing a warm smile to Chrom’s face.

“Where were we … oh yes,” he chuckled as the memories came flowing back to him, “in the great hall with aunt Emm, oh you should have seen the look on your mother’s face when she saw it for the first time …”


	6. Part 6

**Past Time**

Robin was in a fluster as she attempted a frantic bow to the Exalt. Emmeryn glanced over at her siblings, and shook her head slightly when she saw the giggles the two of them were trying hard to retain. She turned to Robin, putting a hand on her shoulder to straighten her out before saying gently, “You needn’t burden yourself with such flattery it is a pleasure to meet you Robin.”

Robin quickly straightened herself out as she nodded and stuttered, “it is a pleasure to meet you as well, I just … I ah-“

“Chrom has already informed me of your accomplishments and I must say, you sound to be quite the strategist. I am positive you will make an excellent addition to Chrom’s Shepherds and I do hope we will be able to help with your current memory problems, perhaps you should meet with our tactician when the opportunity arrives, perhaps he could be of help.”

Robin’s face flashed multiple shades of crimson clearly embarrassed at the praise she received and she shifted in place before speaking, “th- thank you very much.”

Emmeryn gave the tactician a warm smile before turning to face Chrom who wore a large grin on his face. “We must go, the council is waiting to hear what it is you have to say.”

“Of course Emm I’ll be right there.”

Robin watched for a moment before Lissa tugged on the sleeve of her cloak, drawing her attention to the bouncing princess. “Come on come on, the others can’t wait to meet you,” she ushered dragging a nervous Robin towards the nearest door.

“I’m sure they’ll like you,” Chrom reassured giving a smile and a wave goodbye as Lissa practically shoved Robin through the door, Frederick following close behind with a dull expression.

Chrom was surprised to find a small crowd grouped up within the Shepherd’s barracks as he stepped in and was surprised yet again to find the white haired tactician at its center. Chrom hadn’t been standing there long before one of the Shepherds noticed him.

“Chrom, you’re alright,” a voice exclaimed happily as a woman clad in pale pink armor moved towards the lord. The brunette had yet to make her third step when she tripped, stumbling to the ground with a sharp yelp. All but Robin began to laugh as the fallen woman’s face turned a deep red, flushed with embarrassment. Frederick was the first to reach the woman, offering a hand which she accepted sheepishly.

“I’m telling you Sumia it’s those boots of yours,” Chrom chuckled with a grin and she answered with a shy smile.

Chrom turned to face Robin whose eyes had been fixed upon Sumia until her gaze was caught by Chrom’s. The lord grinned widely before exclaiming, “Welcome to the Shepherds,” Robin glanced up at Chrom in surprise at first before her expression formed into a large grin. Chrom felt as he was nudged lightly in the side, and turned to face a muscular blond haired man who wore light armor, leaving much of his chest and left arm bare.

“Quite the woman you’ve found yourself,” the man teased quietly and Chrom rolled his eyes, “I mean a skilled swordsman, a smart tactician, and also sporting quite the-“

“Keep whatever thoughts you have to yourself, Vaike,” he said cutting the warrior off, already knowing what his old friend was thinking.

Vaike grinned widely, giving the lord a wink saying, “If ya need any pointers just remember to give ol’ Teach a call.”

Chrom gave a long sigh before turning to address the Shepherds as a whole, “We need everyone suited up and ready before tomorrow morning, we’ll be heading out to Regna Ferox first thing.” As the venerated Shepherds began to move, Robin blinked in blatant confusion.

“Regna … Ferox?” she asked, frowning as the sounded the words out to herself.

“The Feroxi, a rather rugged group of individuals who prefer a good wrestle over a chat, but they’ve been long time allies of Ylisse” Sully answered as she rose to her feet from where she sat beside the tactician.

“Yes and the council has decided it would be best to ask for some help in our little quarrel with Plegia, so I volunteered the Shepherds to meet with them,” Chrom continued, earning yet another confused glance from Robin.

“Plegia?”

“Barbaric scum” Frederick’s muttered in a harsh tone drawing a number surprised glances at the normally stoic knight. “As of late they’ve been crossing into our territory whenever they see fit, pillaging and burning everything they touch; spurred on by a mad man of a king. I fear that we should have taken this to him personally long ago.”

“I too wish we could take this straight to the king himself,” Chrom said putting a hand on his guardian’s shoulder. “But for now it would be best if we follow Emm’s plans.” Frederick merely nodded but it was clear he was not pleased.

Chrom turned over towards Robin who had been listening to the conversation so intently that she jumped slightly as Chrom addressed her, “Robin, allow me to show you to your chambers, it would do us best to all get a good night’s sleep. We’ve got quite a march ahead of us.”


	7. Part 7

**Present Time**

  
  
Chrom wasn't surprised when Lucina’s head plopped down against his lap. The young girl had been struggling to remain awake and it seemed she had finally given in. The lord smiled at the calmness on his daughter’s face as he tucked her once more into her bed, slipping out of the princess’s room without a sound.

He let out a long sigh as he glanced down the dark hallway before him. He brought a hand up to his cheek and was surprised to find the remnants of a tear. He closed his eyes as he recollected his thoughts, dispelling another long breath before making his way to his quarters alone; the same way he had every day for the past three years.

Chrom stepped slowly into his room, closing the door silently behind him and taking a seat on the far end of the bed. He considered the possibility of sleep but his racing mind reminded him that he wouldn’t be capable of it. Glancing up Chrom found himself gazing at a picture on the wall, a large portrait depicting him and Robin on their wedding day. Chrom smiled as the memory of that day came to him. It had been one of the few times Robin got herself to wear a dress in public, and just the thought of how beautiful she had been nearly made his heart skip a beat.

Gods he missed her, he missed everything about her. Every passing day made it more and more difficult. Every time he saw Lucy it reminded him of her as the young princess turned out to be more and more like her mother, even more so than her future counterpart. Chrom hated thinking of how badly he missed Robin, it only made the others worry about him and worse still it reminded him of his doubts.

Ever since the search for the missing queen began it had been an uphill struggle. They had no clues or information to go off of beyond the few words left to them by the divine dragon Naga and even those had been laced with doubt and improbability. Over the past years extensive searches and investigations had been conducted, yet had provided nothing into Robin’s whereabouts or if she even still existed upon this world.

Shaking his head Chrom expelled the thoughts from his mind, it would only make things harder if he allowed himself to think like that. After a brief moment to recollect himself Chrom glanced back up at the painting that decorated the wall and gave a sad sigh as he lay back onto the bed.

“Please,” Chrom muttered to the blank wall, “Please, return to us ... “

The castle was in a hectic scramble when Lucina awoke, curious as to the commotion outside. She meandered around the castle, searching for her father as soldiers and servants moved around. Fearful that someone would order her back to her room Lucina stuck to the shadows, careful not to be noticed as she carefully navigated the crowd.

“What are you doing sneaking around?” a familiar voice asked and Lucina spun around to find a friendly face smiling down at her.

“Gaius!” Lucina exclaimed joyously, embracing the thief in a quick hug and a large grin.

“Oh yea, I got ya something Sparkles and if your dad asks it wasn’t from me,” Gaius said addressing Lucina by the nickname he’d given her as he produced a small cake which the young girl excitedly accepted. “Now back to my first question, what you sneaking around for?”

“I was looking for Daddy,” Lucina answered her mouth already full.

“Gaius, where have you run off to? Chrom is waiting for us,” Cordelia's voice called out and Gaius glanced out in the direction of his wife’s voice before turning back to Lucina.

“Well come on Sparkles, we can find him together,” Gaius said, looking at the girl with surprise as she managed to scoff down the rest of the cake, “Gez, you like those more than I do and that’s saying a lot.” The young princess giggled playfully, small crumbs falling down her face as she took the thief’s hand, following him into the other room.

Chrom stood hunched over a large deck which held a vast collection of detailed maps that had been scattered about it. Around the table were a number of the Shepherds but this wasn’t like the cheerful reunions Lucina was used to. Instead of the bouts of laughter and cracked jokes, a serious air lingered in the room, and each present member wore what appeared to be battle gear. Lucina clung closely to Gaius, the tense air making her nervous.

“Are you positive it was risen? I thought we had wiped out the last of them,” Chrom asked turning to the duo of Sully and Stahl who both stood at attention beside the Exalt.

“We’ve got nothing but rumors Chrom, but …” Stahl began but was quickly cut off by his wife.

“But at the least we must act, or we're just allowing the damned creatures to cause more damage,” Sully spoke up quickly, determination in the knight’s eyes. “I say we intercept those dastards before they get too far.”

“I understand your concern but we can’t just march out at a moment’s notice, we need to plan out our approach,” Chrom answered calmly as he turned back to the deck before him.

“Hell, if Robin was still here we’d …” Sully began without thinking but caught herself immediately, panic forming in her eyes as she stammered, “Er … I ah … I mean …” A number of eyes fell upon Chrom who gazed down into the maps that lay upon across the table. “I’m sorry Milord I didn’t mean to …” Sully said as she began to apologize but Chrom cut her off.

“It’s fine Sully, and please we’re friends there is no need for honorary titles.” Chrom answered with a light smile.

“Ah, of course sorry … Chrom.” she answered with a slight stutter. Chrom simply smiled but his attention was quickly taken as he noticed Gaius walk up beside him, Lucina clinging closely to him.

“Daddy!” the young princess exclaimed joyously as she ran to Chrom’s side, a series of warm smiles coming upon the numerous onlookers. A broad smile came upon Chrom’s expression as he picked up the excited toddler.

“What are you doing here, and is this frosting? Who gave you sweets this early in the morning?” Chrom asked but his eyes were already upon Gaius who gave a guilty shrug.

“I came to see you Daddy.” she answered, loyally avoiding the proposed question about how she obtained the sweets.

“Well, right now daddy has some work to attend to,” Chrom answered receiving a disappointed frown from his daughter. Chrom told Lucy she could stay so long as she wasn’t a hindrance to the adults and Lucina’s curiosity was enough to keep her still. She watched in silent awe as the veteran members of the Shepherds and a multitude of Ylissean soldiers worked quickly and efficiently as they prepared to mobilize. The young girl couldn’t help but feel the tension in the air, but it was nothing surprising as the group was readying to march into battle.

After a lengthy debate the decision was finally made to move out at noon. Over the course of the meeting Lucina had made her way to Cherche’s side, the wyvern rider allowing the young girl to sit on her lap as the group discussed. From beside Cherche, Henry chatted with the princess as he entertained her with small crackles of colorful magic.

Well after the group had finished their discussion and small chatter began to rise Lucina called out to her father saying, “Daddy could you continue the story about mommy before you go?” Numerous pairs of eyes fell upon the Exalt, each curious as to what it was he would say.

“Alright, and I suppose the rest of you are going to stay,” Chrom said after a brief moment of thought. A quick round of chuckles surrounded the table as the members of the shepherds smiled at the Exalt, waiting to hear what he would say. “When did all this become group story time,” Chrom grumbled receiving another bout of laughter.

“Well some of us weren’t there to see it ourselves,” Henry said with a grin.

“And others of us can’t help but find comfort in old memories,” Sumia added, several others nodding in agreement.

“Please daddy?” Lucina begged, Chrom’s face relaxing as he looked at his daughter.

“Alright, alright” Chrom sighed giving into the persistent demands of his friends. “We were heading out for Regna Ferox in order to request reinforcements …”


	8. Part 8

**Past Time**

  
“You fumbling idiot,” Sully scolded, glaring at a guilty looking Vaike. “Who marches off into a war and forgets their dammed axe?!”

“The Vaike never forgets! ... I just don't always remember, is all...,” the fighter retorted as Sully glared at him.

“Then how about next time I shove it so far up your …!”

“Quiet both of you,” Frederick commanded, momentarily silencing the arguing duo, “Our strategist is thinking.” At the front of the group Robin and Chrom stood where they observed a horde of the newly named risen as they moved along the far side of a small river.

“Thinking about what?” Vaike asked and Sully turned at him once more.

“Take a guess you airheaded dolt,” Sully angrily replied and much to their surprise Robin spun around to face them.

“I’m thinking of when the two of you will quiet,” Robin hissed while both Lissa and Chrom couldn’t stop themselves from chuckling. The two shepherds were quick to go silent and Robin gave a sigh as she turned her attention back to the task at hand, ignoring the grin Chrom gave her. Robin straightened herself out as she turned back towards the Shepherds once more; a lively gleam alit in her eyes. She was quick to give the group a set of instructions, informing everyone where they needed to be and when.

Robin was mostly through with her instructions when a voice called out interrupting her mid-sentence, “Vaike!” All eyes turned as a figure clad in a wizards cloak stepped out into the group. The reddish-brown haired woman carried herself in a calculated manner, holding a tome in one hand and an axe in the other.

“Through prior assumption I deduce this to be your misplaced possession, is it not?” the woman glared, Vaike returning a guilty smile.

“Ha ha, oh hey Miriel, what’re you up too,” he laughed running a hand nervously through his hair.

“You are evading my proposed question,” Miriel answered sternly, her glasses flashing in the day’s light.

“Alright alright, it's Vaike’s … must have dropped it, er something,” he admitted as the mage returned the weapon to its owner.

“Should you continue to displace your possessions, I shall personally amalgamate your weapon to your metacarpus,” she threatened thumbing the spine of her tome as to make a point. Vaike gave a nervous chuckle, not foolish enough to challenge the mage’s threat though he wasn’t sure what she meant in the slightest. The rest of the group had been silent as they watched the conversation but the unworldly moan of the now approaching risen was enough to snap everyone back into reality. Robin was quick to rally the group back into place, easily fitting the now armed Vaike and newly arrived Miriel into her formation.

Robin’s strategy worked like a charm and before Chrom knew it the Shepherds were standing on the other side of the river, without a single trace of the creatures who had barred their way. The group continued along the road and Chrom slowly sank to the back of the group where Robin walked alone, lost in thought.

“So,” Chrom began, Robin jumping slightly as she hadn’t been aware of the prince’s presence, “How does it feel to be the new tactician?” Robin’s face turned a light shade of pink as she smiled shyly.

“It’s little overwhelming,” she admitted, turning to face Chrom, “only a few days ago I awoke in a field, without a clue of whom or where I was. That reminds me, I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

“Me? For what?”

“Well … for everything you’ve done for me. I mean if Frederick had had his way I’m sure I would still be lying clueless in that field.” The two shared a laugh and Chrom found himself admiring the tactician’s smile.

“So this is the fortress?” Robin muttered in amazement as she gazed up at the high wall.

“The Longfort,” Chrom answered as they approached the wall, “it stretches the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox.”

“It seems we may have trouble milord,” Frederick muttered as he pointed up to the top of the wall.

“The guard is mobilizing,” Robin confirmed, her eyes following Frederick’s.

“What for?” Chrom asked and both shook their heads saying they hadn’t a clue. Chrom let out a long sigh as he stepped forward. “I’ve never been good with negotiation but the least I can do is try,” He muttered more to himself than the others as he stepped in front of the Shepherds facing the soldiers who stood at the top of the wall.

“Halt! Who goes there?!” a woman’s strong voice boomed out from the top of the fortress wall.

“In the name of the House of Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans of Regna Ferox!” Chrom shouted back. A green clad woman came into view, donned in a massive suit of armor and Chrom deduced she was likely the captain of the guard.

“Oh? You think you’re the first “Ylisseans” to try and cross our borders, I will have no business with the likes of you brigand!” she spat back. Chrom was shocked by the woman’s ferocity and Frederick stepped forward, anger evident in his expression.

“Brigand?! How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom! The Exalt’s own blood!”

“Hmm yes, and I’m the queen of Valm,” the woman snickered. “You do realize that impersonating royalty is a capital offense, hmm? Well then, we’ll settle this the Feroxi way! You claim to be the prince of Ylisse?! Prove it on the battlefield!”

“Emmeryn won’t like this …” Chrom muttered to himself before raising his voice once more. “Please good lady! If you’d only listen …”

“I’ve heard quite enough! Now get out of my sight or raise your sword!” the woman shouted and Chrom realized far too slowly what was happening. The soldiers at the top of the wall moved swiftly as they hurled a barrage of javelins at the shocked prince. Chrom heard Robin’s voice as she screamed his name and there was a sudden flurry of movement, his mind unable to keep up as everything happened at once and he suddenly felt himself lifted into the air.

“Better hold on tight Captain,” a familiar voice called out as Chrom’s senses gradually returned to reality.

“Sumia? … Ah right,” Chrom stammered out as he dizzily realized how far away the ground had become.

“You’ll be alright,” the woman reassured without turning around to face the prince. From the back of the Pegasus Chrom could see Robin as she looked up in order to confirm he was alright before she turned to the stunned Shepherds, shouting out orders. Robin was quick to rally the group, as she began to sculpt her craft.

“Sumia!” Chrom repeated this time a commanding tone in his voice.

“Right,” She responded as she drove her mount downward. Chrom drew Falchion, his eyes trained on only one person, his tactician.

“A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom,” the knight they now knew to be Raimi exclaimed with a respectful bow. The Shepherds now stood in the aftermath of the skirmish, where the Feroxi defenders slowly gathered themselves. Raimi and the defenders had stood little chance against Robin and in no time at all they had convinced the Feroxi they were who they said they were. “We’ve been faced with brigand imposters many times of late, but no fraud could ever wage battle as you just have. I shall send word of your arrival to the capital at once and escort you there personally.”

As Raimi left Chrom couldn’t help but smile at the bewildered look on Robin’s face as she muttered in disbelief, “Her entire demeanor changed in a mere instant.”

“In Ferox, strength speaks far louder than words,” Frederick remarked as he stepped up beside the confused tactician.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Lissa grumbled up from beside the three, “but do you think we could get going, I’m freezing?!”

“I see no reason not to,” Chrom answered before he gave the order for the Shepherds to follow Raimi’s lead. The shepherds followed the knight to the residence of the East Khan a large building; the interior resembled that of an armory rather than a household. A few small pieces of wooden furniture lay around a pair of large tables and weapons of all kinds were stored on racks along the walls.

“Prince Chrom, if you wouldn’t mind waiting here while I summon the khan?” Raimi asked and Chrom answered her with a nod before she turned to leave.

“The Khan is away?” Robin asked once the knight had left the building.

“Out training, I’d assume,” Chrom said as he gazed around the room, impressed with the inventory.

“The Feroxi prefer battle over politics,” Frederick remarked from behind Chrom, “or more accurately battle is their politics.”

“A warrior ruler,” Robin thought a smile creeping across her face, “I wonder what he looks like … I bet he’s giant!”

Chrom snickered lightly at the thought before adding, “and hairy.”

“And burly,” Robin continued, “with massive arms and…”

“Oh? Am I now,” A voice chuckled, cutting their joking short, “please go on, you flatter me!” The group turned in surprise as a tall blond haired woman stepped into the room, Raimi close behind. The woman walked with the confident posture of a leader, clad in light red and white armor with an axe strapped to her back and a sword at her hip.

“You’re the … Er, the Khan I presume?” Chrom asked, his face showing signs of embarrassment.

“One of them, the East-Khan to be exact; my name is Flavia and it’s a privilege to meet you in person Prince Chrom. I do apologize for the troubles at the border, but I bid you welcome in Regna Ferox.”

“Thank you and I hope any misunderstandings are behind us,” Chrom answered straightening himself out.

“I heard from Raimi that you put on quite the performance, one worthy of praise … Ah, and this must be the tactician who so easily outwitted my guards.” Flavia said as she strode over to Robin who had been standing behind Chrom. Flavia seemed to take up the tactician’s measure, Robin meeting her steely gaze the entire time. For a long moment a tense silence hung over the air, until it was suddenly broken when Flavia burst into laughter throwing an arm around the surprised tactician.

“You’ve got some guts, and a sword to match! I like that in a person,” Flavia laughed with a large grin on her face as Robin struggled to break free of the strong woman’s grip, the Shepherds chuckling as the Khan tasseled Robin’s hair before letting her go. “Enough of pleasantries I’m afraid,” Flavia said as she turned back to Chrom. “I am well aware as to why you have come but I’m afraid I cannot provide you with any Feroxi troops.”

“What? Why not?” Lissa cried out, disappointment evident on her face.

“I lack the authority,” Flavia answered plainly receiving a number of confused glances.

“Forgive me, for my confusion, but aren’t you the khan?” Chrom asked and Flavia nodded in response.

“I am one of the khans. You see the khans of the east and west hold a tournament every few years in order to decide who acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And unfortunately it was the West-Khan who won the last tournament.”

“So we are to receive no aid at all,” Chrom muttered grimly but Flavia’s eyes lit up as a smile crossed her face.

“Not if you’re to give up so easily. As fate would have it the next tournament in nigh and as it happens I am in need of some champions.”

“You want us to act as your champions?” Robin asked and Flavia returned the tactician a grin.

“The captain of my guard informed me that your Shepherds are quite the impressive lot, and if you’d be willing to represent the East, should you come out victorious, I will grant your allegiance as the ruling khan.”

“I feel you leave me with little choice” Chrom answered, all eyes having turned on him. “But if fighting for you is the quickest way to an allegiance, then we shall raise our steel.”

“Ha ha! Oh, I like you Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament, I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan.”

“Then he shall be defeated by Ylisse’s necessity.”

“Ha ha, well-spoken good prince, please allow me to show you where you’ll be spending the night. The tournament begins at noon tomorrow.” 


	9. Part 9

**Present Time**

  
“Chrom … Oh … I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." Cordelia's voice called out as the knight entered the room.

“No its fine, what is it Cordelia” Chrom asked as he rose to his feet.

“I’m here to inform you that the final preparations have been made and the men are ready to move out.” Chrom nodded as he only now realized how much time had passed. The Shepherds were quick to get into action as they them made their way to the armory. Chrom walked out along with them, Lucina holding tightly onto his hand as she watched the soldiers prepared to move out.

“Milord you can’t expect me to …” Frederick complained but Chrom cut him short.

“I know you don’t want to stay behind, but I need someone I can trust to watch over Lucy and you have your own little one to look after.” Frederick’s face turned a light shade of red as he took a deep breath.

“Though I do not like the idea of remaining here while you are in harm's way. If you are to insist that I remain, I will do so,” Frederick answered, though Chrom could hear the displeasure in his voice.

“Yo, Blue,” Gaius called out drawing the Exalt’s attention, “we gotta go!”

“Thank you Frederick,” Chrom said turning back to the knight as he began to leave.

With a low bow Frederick answered politely, “It’s my duty milord, good luck on your journey.”

“Yay!” An excited voice said from beside Frederick as a small toddler tackled one of his legs in a hug. “Uncle Frederick is staying!” Frederick couldn’t help but smile at little Lucina. Lucy always enjoyed “Uncle” Frederick and “Aunt” Sumia’s company and while Frederick often struggled to keep the devious little princess in line, Chrom’s daughter had grown on him. Frederick turned to walk back to the castle Lucy following close behind.

It was a relief to finally be back, the journey into Valm hadn’t been a very long one, but it didn’t keep the prince and princess from being glad to see their home again. Lucina had set out to Valm with Morgan and Nah some time ago as they had both hoped to follow a lead that could uncover information about finding their mother. However, like every previous attempt, they had come up with nothing and Lucina hated to admit it, but her faith was faltering. For three years they had been praying on something Naga herself had said was a slim chance. Lucina had predicted that it would be no easy task to free her mother from Grima’s grasp, but she hadn’t expected that so many years would pass without so much as a sign that the queen still lived. All she could do now was hope that Danos’s venture would prove more fruitful as she stepped into Ylisstol.

They were greeted at the castle gates by Frederick, the loyal knight having received word of their approach. From Frederick, Lucina learned that her father had set out to handle a risen threat roughly two days ago and would likely to be returning within the day. Additionally, and much to her disappointment, Danos had yet to return, his whereabouts currently unknown to Frederick. For now there was little to do but look forward to the Shepherd's return.

“Morgan, Cina!” a young voice exclaimed aloud as a little girl in a light blue dress rushed onto the scene, interrupting Lucina’s thoughts. Frederick turned quickly and Morgan kneeled down to catch the girl in an embrace.

“Hi Lucy it’s good to see you too,” Morgan said with a large grin, “How have you been?” he smiled rubbing the young princess’s head.

“Great!” Lucy exclaimed as she moved to hug the older Lucina. Lucy had always viewed the future children as her older siblings despite not entirely understand where they were from or how they had come to be here. However, she knew they were family and that was more than enough for her.

“You’re supposed to be taking your nap,” Frederick scolded and Lucy looked up at him with a guilty smile.

“It’s fine Frederick I can watch her for you,” Lucina smiled as beside her, Lucy jumped up and down excitedly. With a sigh Frederick gave in, perfectly willing to hand the burden of the young princess to someone else while Lucina was glad to accept the distraction.

Lucina lead young Lucy across the courtyard until they came to a specific place along the castle wall where they slipped through a concealed hole in the outer wall and out to the fields beyond. Not far from the opening was a large hill, the peak of which housed a lone tree. The spot had always been a favorite amongst her family and she had fond memories of picnics with her parents and brother. She sat under the shade of the tree as Lucy ran around, flourishing her wooden sword in extravagant gestures.

“Hey Cina?” Lucy asked addressing the older Lucina with the nickname that Lucy had come up with.

“Hmm? What is it?”

“Can you teach me how to fight with a sword like you do?” Lucina was caught off guard by the suddenness of the request, yet it didn’t surprise her much. Lucy was the same age she had been when she had first started asking her father to teach her swordplay. However Lucina had never considered that young Lucy might ask her to teach.

“I don’t know … I think it would be better if you asked father.”

“Aw, please,” Lucy begged with the same puppy dog look that Lucina remembered using in her own childhood. “You fight just as well as Daddy does, and who could teach me better than you … please?” young Lucy begged and Lucina gave in with a sigh, impressed by the girl’s enthusiasm.

“I suppose I can show you a bit,” she answered receiving an energetic response. The small exercises Lucina ran Lucy through had no real purpose but it thrilled the little girl to no end which in turn made Lucina happy. Going over the simple techniques reminded Lucina of the countless times she had spent training with Father and smile came over Lucina’s face as a particular memory came to her.

“Thank you, Father,” Lucina said as the two just finished their training exercise for the day.

“It still feels strange to hear you call me that,” Chrom muttered as he looked up into the clear sky.

“Do you … not like it?” Lucina asked cautiously and Chrom turned to face her with a reassuring smile.

“No, no, no, it’s not that I dislike it, it’s just … different. It’s a lot to comprehend that I have a child here from the future.”

“I see …”

“Just don’t tell your mother” He said his expression turning playful, “You know how she can be.”

“From what I remember you seemed to tell Mother everything … er in the future I mean. The two of you were always so close.” Lucina laughed, answering her father’s smile with one of her own.

“Oh, come on now. You make us sound like two fawning lovebirds,” Chrom said as he ran a hand through his hair, his face turning several shades of red, “I’m sure we’d never embarrass ourselves, especially at court. Your mother would never allow it.”

“So you say, but your blush speaks otherwise,” Lucina teased enjoying her father’s awkward response. “Heh, it feels good to share a secret once more. It’s been far too long; you were always sharing little tidbits with me when I was young.”

“Was the future me really so furtive? I don’t think myself as a man to keep many secrets,” Chrom frowned as Lucina chuckled once more.

“Oh, they were just pointless, silly little things really, but it always gave me a thrill to hear them.”

“So I wasn’t furtive, just a hopelessly doting father,” Chrom shrugged as a devious grin began to spread across Lucina’s face and Chrom raised a curious eyebrow.

“Although … there was one little thing you never told me, no matter how much I'd ask.”

“Oh?”

“The story of how you and Mother fell in love.” Lucina answered excitedly and Chrom’s face turned another shade of scarlet as he stuttered with his response.

“Well … um … that’s not the kind of story a daughter needs to hear.”

“It’s certainly one this daughter would like to hear.”

“Well … I … ah,” Chrom coughed his face flushed with embarrassment.

“Alright then,” Lucina said as she picked up one of the practice swords she had discarded earlier, “how about a little wager? If I manage to defeat you, you have to tell me.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good …”

“So sure you’re going to lose?” Lucina teased once more and smiled as she saw the flash in her father’s eyes as he grunted defiantly. His pride wouldn’t allow him to back down from a challenge, a little detail that Vaike had shared with her in the past.

“Very well then, I accept,” he answered taking up the practice sword that lay beside him.

“Then be ready father! I am serious about hearing that story,” Lucina exclaimed as she took a combat stance, a broad smile still painted over her expression.

“And … I am serious about not telling it,” Chrom answered mirroring Lucina’s movements. A brief moment of silence followed, only broken by the sound of their weapons clashing together, both sides determined to win.

“Lucina! Er …Lucinas? … Ah … Well um …” Morgan called from the gape in the castle wall, Lucina and Lucy giggling at their brother’s loss for words and Morgan coughed, clearing his throat before speaking again, “both of you Father is approaching Ylisstol, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“We’ll be right there,” the future child shouted back, ushering the younger princess back towards the castle.

“Father!” Both Morgan and Lucina exclaimed in unison as they ran over to greet the Exalt as the Shepherds walked onto the castle grounds. Chrom extended out his arms as he took both children into an embrace, young Lucy managing to find her way in between everyone and they welcomed her into the group. For a long moment the four remained like this and as the moment passed the children backed away, each with smiles stretched across their faces.

“It’s great to see the two of you again,” Chrom said as the group continued on into the castle.

“It’s great to be back father” Morgan said with a grin, “we had a fascinating adventure!”

“What happened, what happened?!” Lucy asked excitedly, bouncing in anticipation. Morgan chuckled as he picked up young Lucy, beginning to recount the events of his travels as he carried the young princess off.

“Is something bothering you?” Chrom asked Lucina, Morgan having taken Lucy well out of earshot.

“I … it’s nothing, don’t worry” Lucina answered but her father wasn’t convinced.

“Lucina if something is wrong you can tell me I’m your father after all,” Chrom urged and Lucina returned a weak smile.

“I know it’s just … after everything …” Lucina shook her head as she tried to fight back the emotions that wanted to break free. Chrom put an arm around his daughter, in an effort to comfort her. “We couldn’t find anything about mother,” Lucina sighed finally giving into her father’s persistence, “… I just … I feel as if I failed you, as though everything I’ve done in the past years … has amounted to nothing.”

“Lucina, you could never fail me,” Chrom said tenderly and Lucina gave a faint smile, “I know how hard you’ve tried and I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Chrom embraced her tightly, only letting her go once she had recollected herself.

“Thank you father,” she muttered weakly and Chrom kissed her lightly on the forehead.

“Why don’t you get some rest, I’ll see you once dinner has been prepared,” Chrom said and Lucina nodded before heading off down one of the many long hallways.

With the return of Chrom and the Shepherds that had accompanied him, the room was crowded and noisy once more, much to Lucy’s delight. She sat with Nah and Morgan, the two of them excitedly recounting to her the details of their journey through Valm and the unique places they'd visited and interesting people they'd met.

“Hey daddy?” Lucy asked not long after Morgan finished, Chrom looked up curiously at his daughter before she continued, “Can you continue the story about mother?” All eyes had turned to the Exalt now, as he seemed to think about the request.

“Well I…” Chrom began as he leaned back into his chair.

“Please?” young Lucy begged.

“Could you father?” the elder Lucina joined in, having already been informed from Lucy about the story that their father had been telling and Chrom submitted with a warm smile.

“Well, if you insist … It was the day of the Feroxi tournament …”


	10. Part 10

**Past Time**

The anticipation in the air was thick and Chrom let out a long sigh, releasing some of the tension building up within him. The arena was far larger than he would have originally thought and was filled with an uncountable number of spectators. Chrom had been relieved when he had learned that both champions wouldn’t be going into the fight alone, but instead would be aided by a group of their men making the tournament more of a skirmish than a duel.

He watched as Robin finished a final checkup on their gear, but Chrom knew it was just the tactician trying to conceal how nervous she was, unless she feared the weapons had changed since her past four checkups. Chrom smiled as he watched his friend and felt a light tug on his cape, turning to find Lissa’s hand on the fabric, her eyes trained intensely on the other side of the arena.

“What is it Lissa?”

“Chrom look … it’s him,” Lissa muttered and Chrom turned to find Marth, the masked swordsman standing in the shadow cast by the building behind him. Chrom stepped out towards the center of the arena, ignoring the Shepherds as they tried to call out to him and the masked figure following suit. In the light of the arena Chrom could better make out the features of the swordsman than he could the night of his appearance. He certainly bore resemblance to the old images of the hero-king, having blue hair decorated with a golden headband and wearing a dark blue tunic. Beyond this Chrom could find little else as the swordsman’s face was still covered with the same dark blue mask.

“Marth!” Chrom called out across the arena, earning the attention of all those present. “Might I ask a question before we begin?” However Marth remained stoic, showing no signs that he so much as heard the prince’s words.

“… Fine then, our swords can speak for us!” Chrom exclaimed as he drew Falchion, the golden surface of the blade catching the sun's light. The figure stepped forward, saying nothing as they drew forth their own weapon. A gasp went through the Shepherds as the golden surface of Marth’s blade reflected the light, its every detail matching Falchion exactly. Chrom gazed at the blade for a long moment before asking in disbelief, “Where did you get that? …There’s no way.”

Chrom was the first to move lunging forward as he brought Falchion in a powerful arc. With a loud clang it was met with the identical blade, Marth parrying in a fashion intended to redirect most of the impact from Chrom's attack. He was quick to retaliate pushing Chrom back and swinging his weapon, a strike less powerful than Chrom's own but noticeably quicker. Chrom and Marth matched blow for blow, but it wasn't just that they were matched in skill, their style of swordplay was nearly the same.

“Tell me … Who taught you to fight like that!?” Chrom shouted over the scream of grinding steel as both blades locked once more. Marth pushed back and both swordsmen took up combat stances once more, mirroring the other’s motions. A loud clang rang out once more through the arena as they both lunged at each other again though the sound was drowned out by the deafening cheers of the crowd.

“My father!” Marth said through clenched teeth, lunging forward as Chrom sidestepped his attack, before both swordsmen jumped back to opposite sides of the arena. Marth raised his weapon once more, the warriors accompanying him rushing to his aid, fanning out around him as they took their positions. Chrom gazed sternly at Marth and was surprised when he was suddenly jerked back against his will.

“You’re going to get yourself killed if you aren’t careful,” Robin hissed and Chrom couldn’t help but notice the poorly concealed worry on his friend’s face.

“Alright calm down, I’m fine.”

“We have to keep in formation if we’re going to break through them. You can square off against whatever his name is after we deal with his friends,” Robin commanded as the rest of Chrom’s group ran up beside him getting into position at the Tactician's direction.

“Of course, give us your orders Robin.”

The battle proved to be quite a spectacle, far more than Chrom could have hoped to keep up with. Robin initially ordered their force press through with a tight spearhead formation, but was forced to change tact when Marth ordered his own men to flank out in a pincer like maneuver and instead had the Shepherds break out into two groups to address both sides of attack individually. Chrom quickly got lost in the strategic chess match between Robin and Marth as the two issued command after command to answer the other's actions. What he did know, was that after the initial struggle, Robin had come out ahead and the prince found himself face to face with Marth. Initially Marth matched him blow for blow once more, as if the swordsman knew every move he could make and was wearing him down with swift, quick moving attacks. That was until Robin tipped the scales, having Chrom provide a distraction and blindsiding the swordsman with a blast of powerful thunder magic, getting in a hit direct enough that Marth admitted defeat.

Flavia beamed brightly, her eyes full of pride as she stepped up to Chrom and the Shepherds. She wore a large grin on her face and playfully threw an arm around Robin as she addressed the tactician and the prince.

“Ha ha! You’re as good as they say, if not better! You have earned my respect and along with it my allegiance. It would be my honor, to provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs!” Flavia joyously exclaimed, Robin struggling to escape the Khan’s strong grasp.

“Truly? Thank you Flavia,” Chrom said smiling back at the East-Khan.

“Ha ha! I should be the one thanking you! It feels like ages since I’ve held full power! Come my new friends, tonight we celebrate!” She shouted releasing the red faced tactician before continuing on her way. Chrom laughed as Robin regained her breath, shooting him an annoyed glare.

“Baha! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps all over it…” A deep voice boomed from behind Chrom and they turned to face a large burly man clad in gold and blue with a patch over his left eye that wrapped around his bald head.

“I’m sorry have we met?” Chrom asked and the large man chuckled.

“Name’s Basilio, the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power. However you bested me fairly in battle. Baha, and here I was thinking that Marth fellow wouldn’t be so easily beat! You’re quite handy with that sword of yours boy. ” The Khan bellowed as he stepped over to Robin who met his gaze, “And you must be the pretty lady who planned out all of that, well done!” Before Robin could react, the Khan’s arm shot out catching her in a strong arm as he tousled her hair laughing loudly.

“The khans seem too really like Robin,” Sumia muttered to Lissa who nodded in silent agreement, the other Shepherds chuckling as Robin complained, Basilio doting on her all the more. When the West-Khan finally released the tactician she was quick to shrink behind Chrom, grumbling as she attempted to fix her hair.

“I like you boy, this group of yours is certainly an impressive lot. I’d be my pleasure to work alongside you all.” The Khan grinned, throwing Robin a quick wink.

“I do have to ask,” Chrom spoke out, pulling the khans attention away from his tactician, “what do you know about Marth?”

“Oh, that fella, likely just some sellsword with a delusion of grandeur. Came out of the blue and knocked down my previous champion down flat. Baha, it was love at first sight, but it looks like he pulled out as the tournament ended.”

“So dark and mysterious,” Lissa sighed and Robin gave her a playful smile.

“I see Marth’s already got himself a fan” the tactician teased and a few of the others around chuckled along with her, as Lissa’s face turned a light shade of pink.

“What well … he is kind of dreamy,” Lissa muttered, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

“And you’re kind of dreaming,” Chrom said pestering his younger sister with a smile.

“Oh come on, I … I was only kidding,” Lissa complained and Chrom joined Robin as they both laughed.

“Milord? Milady?” Frederick said walking up beside the prince, “If this conversation is over it’d be best that we prepare for our journey home. The Exalt will want news of our new allegiance as soon as possible.”

“Right as always Frederick,” Chrom said as he began to order the Shepherds to prepare to leave.

“Hold, boy,” Basilio’s deep voice boomed out, Chrom and the others turning back to see what he had to say, “Before you go I wish to offer a bit of contribution from West Ferox.” As he finished a figure stepped forward from behind him. The black haired man wore an unreadable expression, a sword lying at rest on his hip.

“This is Lon’qu, my former champion. He’s not one for talking but he’s peerless with a blade. As good as Marth I’d wager… To be honest … I still can’t figure how Marth bested him so quickly …”

“Marth beat him?” Lissa amazed as she stepped forward. “But he looks so big and strong…” However as Lissa approached the swordsman the man’s face turned fierce and he stepped back defensively.

“Away, woman!” He growled and Lissa stepped back in shock.

“Hey! Wh-what did I do?!”

“Bah ha ha” Basilio bellowed before continuing, “let’s just say that the ladies put him a bit on edge.”

“Oh, is that so?” Robin said stepping forward, Chrom recognizing the playful grin on her face. “You are going to be a very valuable addition to our army,” She teased in a voice that had Chrom heating up and Lon’qu quivering in fear, “we’re going to have a lot of fun fighting … side by side.” Robin grinned as she stepped uncomfortably close to the swordsman who was visibly sweating.

While Basilio and the others laughed Chrom frowned at the teasing smile his tactician was giving the swordsman and before Chrom realized what he was doing he had grabbed hold of the hood of Robin’s cloak. She yelped in surprise as Chrom pulled her back beside him, “H- hey, I was only teasing … you don’t have to be so rough.”

Chrom quickly realized what he was doing and released Robin’s cloak immediately nearly causing her to lose her balance. His face turned red as he felt the other’s eyes upon him and he coughed desperately trying to hide his blush as he muttered, “S-sorry … We should uh … we should get back to Ylisstol.”

Turning away he was aware of a few stifled chuckles from the Shepherds as they began to gather their belongings. Chrom nearly jumped when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned to find Robin giving him a concerned look as she asked, “Hey, are you alright?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine …” He answered quickly, “why?”

“I don’t know …” Robin shrugged, “you seemed a little … worried.”

Chrom stared silently at her as he tried to formulate a response, but he himself wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him. Before he could come up with an answer Robin nudged him in a friendly gesture giving him a reassuring smile, “It’ll be okay. Beside I’m positive everything will be better now that we’ve got the Feroxi on our side … even though I’m not all too fond of how they play with my hair …”

Chrom couldn’t help but smile as he gave the tactician a friendly nudge in the shoulder, “thanks for being such a good friend and the best tactician one could ever hope for.”

“What did you ever do before you found me,” Robin joked giving him a large grin.

“Then we have Regna Ferox’s support?” Emmeryn asked, having heard her brother’s report who answered with a simple yes, “Thank you Chrom, I knew sending you was the right choice.”

“You should see Ferox’s warriors. Perhaps now our people can finally be safe from …” Chrom began but was interrupted as a figure burst into the room.

“Y-your Grace! Milord! Forgive my intrusion but I bring dire news!” A light blue haired woman clad in silvery armor shouted, breathing heavily as to catch her breath.

“Phila,” Emmeryn answered sternly snapping the captain of the pegasus knights back to attention. “Please slow down. What has happened?”

The knight gathered herself before answering, speaking in a controlled tone, “Plegian soldiers have been spotted along our southwest border! They raided a small village in Themis, abducting the duke’s daughter in the process.”

“B-but that would mean … Maribelle!” Lissa exclaimed fear crossing her expression. “Chrom we have to do something!”

“There is more my grace! The king of Plegia, Gangrel makes claims that Lady Maribelle invaded upon his country and demands that we pay reparation for this insult,” Phila continued and Chrom clenching his fist around Falchion’s hilt until his knuckles turned white.

“And we’re to believe the claims of a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?” the prince growled angrily.

“Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us,” the Exalt said calmly but it did little to reassure her brother

“We should drive a sword through him and be done with it!” Chrom continued, seething with anger, “The Mad King has done all he can to provoke war with Ylisse and he won’t stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!”

“I understand your frustration Chrom, I truly do,” Emmeryn said keeping a calm air about her, succeeding in tempering her brother’s fury, “but if we give him the war he wants then we have already lost, no matter the outcome. Our last conflict nearly destroyed the haildom, leavening Ylisseans homeless and starving. This is a mistake we cannot repeat and as such I shall offer parley with King Gangrel.”

“Emm, no! I cannot allow you to do such a thing!” Chrom exclaimed but Emmeryn remained unphased.

“Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!” Phila spoke out agreeing with the prince.

“So either we choose to march off into war or leave Lady Maribelle to die?” Emmeryn asked and both Chrom and the captain went silent. “No. I will not accept that, if there is a peaceful alternative it is my sworn duty to find it.”

“Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of line,” Phila said giving a respectful bow, “I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray at least allow the pegasus knights to accompany you.

“I’m going too … Someone has to save you from your good intentions,” Chrom muttered sternly placing a hand once more on the hilt of Falchion.

“I want to be there to,” Lissa spoke up walking confidently out beside her brother. “I want to be there for both you and Maribelle.”

“As you wish,” Emmeryn sighed giving the others a comforting smile, “I thank you all, your strength will be mine.” Emmeryn turned to leave, Phila following close behind and Chrom turned to face Robin who had been silently observing the entire affair. He opened his mouth to speak but the tactician spoke out first.

“I’ll have a backup plan ready and the Shepherds ready to mobilize by morning,” Robin smiled and Chrom couldn’t help but return the favor, comforted to have the tactician by his side.

“Thank you,” Chrom said quietly so that Robin would be the only one who could hear.

“Don’t mention it that’s what friends are for, right?” Robin answered blushing as Chrom offered a hand.

“Come on, I’m not going to leave you to get everything ready on your own,” The tactician’s face was a light pink as she slipped her slender hand into his, following him back to the Shepherd’s garrison.


	11. Part 11

**Present Time**

Chrom glanced up to find young Lucy losing the fight with sleep, her head resting on Nah’s lap as she struggled to try and remain asleep. Chrom moved to retrieve her but Sumia was there first saying, “Don’t worry Chrom, I’ll take her.” The pegasus knight took the young girl into her arms, smiling as the princess tried to complain that she wasn't tired but it only came out as a slurry grumble while she was carried down the hall towards her room with Frederick following close behind.

“Did you have to include that little part about … you know,” Lissa grumbled, breaking the silence that was left in Sumia’s wake and Chrom smiled at his sister as he realized what she meant.

“You flatter me Aunt Lissa,” Lucina chuckled and Lissa’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“Hardly the proper way to compliment my niece” the healer grumbled and many of the Shepherds joined Lucina as she laughed.

“Hmm, I remember the fight so clearly,” Lucina said thoughtfully as she smiled at her father, “at the time I never would have imagined that I could lose, I made the mistake of underestimating you and Mother.”

“There isn’t anyone capable of besting Mother and Father when they’re together,” Morgan announced his voice full of pride.

“No, don’t be foolish,” Chrom shook his head as he made a wide gesture, “We could only do what we did because of all the support we had behind us, because we had all of you watching our backs.”

“And we couldn’t have done it without your leadership,” Cordelia spoke out the rest of the Shepherds agreeing.

“Who knows where some of us would be without the two of ya letting us tag along,” Gaius grinned a lollipop in his hand as he spoke.

“Thank you …” Chrom answered quietly and Vaike rolled his eyes as he threw an arm around Chrom’s shoulder.

“Hey we’re the ones thanking you right now,” Vaike joked, “now quit being so damn modest and accept a bit of praise.” A bout of laughter rang through the group and Chrom smiled, finally giving into the persistence of his friends. One by one the Shepherds retired for the night until only the royal family remained. Chrom took the opportunity to catch up with his future children about the details of their journey and what had happened in the castle during their absence until the three decided it was best to call it a night. Chrom was walking back to his quarters as he reflected upon how grown up the two had become.

Lucina had become a noble and inspiring woman, having certainly inherited his mannerism and ideals but, to his relief, had her mother's sharp intelligence rather than his. Morgan was a lot more like his mother and strives to follow in her footsteps as a tactician but shared his sister’s loving and dedicated heart, as in Robin’s own words “it’s a royal trait.” Both of them had come a long way during their years here in this time, both even beginning their own lives and families. Despite all of this, even the fact that they were physically almost the same age as their parents, Chrom couldn't help but think of them as children, hit children. Something they both seemed to enjoy and loathe.

A warm smile came to Chrom’s face as he recounted a particular memory, one from their campaign in Valm …

“Have at you, my rival. Let our battle sing through the ages!” Owain shouted as he took a combat stance, a massive grin on his face.

“Come then and let us undertake our legendary duel!” Morgan shouted back, matching his cousin’s vigor.

“I shall be the one to make the first move, Radiant Strike!” Lissa’s son cried out making an extravagant gesture as if jabbing with a sword.

“Ha ha! I think not!” Morgan answered, jumping to the side as if to evade an incoming attack. “Now take this, Flaming Whirlwind!”

“Not a chance! Your pathetic magic holds no power on me!” The two prepared to square off once more, both readying their imaginations in order to maintain their arsenal of attacks.

“Spear of the Righteous!” A new voice called out and both the swordsman and the tactician leaping back in opposite directions as they turned to face this new threat. Cynthia ran out starring the two down with a confident grin. “Halt your petty quarrel, less you wish to face the might of the Lights of Justice!” The pegasus knight exclaimed as a rather embarrassed Lucina walked up behind her.

“It would appear as though fate shall unite us against a common adversary!” Owain grinned, dictated his words towards Morgan.

“As it would seem” the prince answered turning to face his new foes, “A temporary truce in our rivalry must be forged if we are to face this new found threat!”

“Even with your combined strength you don’t so much as stand a chance before us!” Cynthia exclaimed as she struck a showy pose. “Come my ally and together we shall unite against our foes!” All eyes fell upon Lucina, each brimming with excitement. Lucina gave a long sigh, leaving a long moment of tense silence in her wake. When Lucina looked up there was a grin on the princess’s face, a lively glint in her eyes.

“I stand with you my sister in arms!” Lucina shouted, the atmosphere shifting to one of barely contained excitement.

“We are the lights of Justice!” the girls shouted as they leaped forward, the boys answering them with a similar movement.

A warm smile came over Robin’s face as she watched the children play. It was comforting to see that despite everything they had been through they still had time to act like kids. Although it was hard to call them children, Robin mused as she looked at her daughter; a young woman old enough to be considered her sister. It was a strange thought, but it would never lessen the motherly affection the tactician held for her future children.

Robin was aware as a figure stepped up to where she sat. The tactician smiling as she found Chrom standing tall beside her. Chrom had managed to catch her without her signature cloak, which lay spread out around where she sat. The Exalt returned his wife’s smile before asking, “What are you grinning at?”

“Oh nothing.” she answered turning back towards the battle unraveling below, “Merely enjoying the view.” Chrom sat down in the grass beside Robin as he wrapped an arm around her slim form. Robin snuggled up against her husband smiling lovingly as they watched the children below at the base of the hill.

The battle was reaching its end as Morgan was running his older sister out of ideas, and Owain kept Cynthia from rushing to Lucina’s aid. Robin rested against the Exalt as she thought aloud, “Makes you wonder. What will we all do with ourselves once this war is over?”

Chrom gave his queen a thoughtful look as the meaning behind her words came over him. It had been the war which had brought the Shepherds together once more, in fact it had been a war that had brought him and Robin together and that had united them with their future children. The thought of what they would do once the war was over had scarcely occurred to him.

“It would be nice to have some peace and quiet” Chrom answered as he leaned back, Robin turning to look at him, “Even if it was only for a day, a day without worry, without responsibility, without war, without halidoms, a day to ourselves.”

Robin smiled warmly as she thought on Chrom’s words. “That would be wonderful, I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

“Robin?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you promise me something?” Their eyes met as Robin seemed curious as to what Chrom’s request would be. “Promise me we’ll make it through this together.”

A moment of silence followed the Exalt’s question before the Ylissean queen gave her answer, smiling up at her husband, “I swear to it with everything that I am. I’ll make sure we make it through this, that we’ll all make it through this.” Chrom pulled Robin into a loving embrace and she snuggled up close to him, exchanging a passionate kiss. The two gazed out onto the world below, both smiling at the promise of a peaceful future.

Chrom wiped a stray tear from his face as he thought to his time with Robin. The memory of the promises he and Robin had made weighed heavily upon him. Chrom had always felt as though he had been responsible for Robin’s fate, as if it should have been within his power to prevent it. A part of him knew that it had been something that had to happen, and that there was nothing he could have done to alter the course of fate, yet it still relentlessly nagged at his consciousness. However Naga’s own words had kept him going all these years, as the divine dragon had said that there was a chance that Robin’s ties to the hearts of those she loved could pull her back from her bond with the fell dragon. This hope, small as it may be, had been his fuel to continue waiting for her return. Robin had never been one to break a promise.

The following morning proved to be uneventful. Stahl and Sully returned reporting that the last of the risen had been dealt with and things fell back into their normal routine. Chrom found himself standing at one of the many large balconies of the castle as he watched down into the training ground below. There Frederick paced the width of the grounds, observing as the knights of Ylisse went through their evening exercises.

“Father?” A familiar voice asked from behind the Exalt and Chrom turned to find as Lucina stepped up behind him.

“Lucina, what is it?” Chrom asked as his daughter stepped up beside him.

“I wished to ask if you’d be willing to spar, it’s been awhile since our blades crossed and your story last night has me itching to see how I've improved,” Lucina said presenting her father with a friendly smile.

“Why not, I’d be nice to spend some time doing something other than standing around,” Chrom grinned and Lucina chuckled. The Exalt walked with his daughter as they both walking down to the training grounds. As they stepped out into the open air, Frederick and the knights under his command snapped to attention, each giving the Exalt a respectful bow.

“What brings you Milord?” Frederick asked stepping out before the Exalt.

“Merely coming to partake in a spar” Chrom answered with a smile and Frederick’s eyes glanced quickly to Lucina as he rose to attention. Lucina moved to fetch a pair of training swords as Chrom addressed the assembled knights, thanking them for their service. As Lucina returned Frederick dismissed the men, commanding that they prepare for more exercises later in the afternoon.

“If it is of no bother to you Milord” Frederick said as he stepped up, many of the knights standing behind him, “It seems that many of the knights would like witness the duel between you and the Foreseer, myself included.” he said, referring to Lucina by her public title. Beyond the walls of the castle few knew the details of Lucina’s identity. Instead she was commonly known as the Foreseer, a noble woman who had become one of the royal families most trusted advisers and a great hero in the war against Valm and Grima.

“It’s no problem." Chrom answered, addressing the assembled knights with a smile, before turning to face his future daughter, getting into a combat stance.

Crack after crack echoed through the air as Chrom’s weapon continued to meet with Lucina’s. The two maneuvered around each other in a similar fashion, demonstrating an obvious similarity in their sword styles. However as the battle progressed an experienced swordsman could spot the differences in their movements as they both manipulated the same techniques to befit their own strengths. Lucina was faster than her father, moving around more often and relying on faints and test strikes to find the opportune moment to attack. On the other hand Chrom was stronger, using his superior power to keep his daughter from gaining ground by pressing with an unrelenting attack.

All around the area, the crowd of Ylissean knights watched in awe at the martial contest, the Exalt and the Foreseer meeting each other blow for blow. For a long period of time the battle was dead even, neither side able to achieve an upper hand in the duel. However this equilibrium would suddenly shift when Chrom committed to a risky move as he made a powerful upward motion succeeding in offsetting Lucina’s balance. Chrom was quick to press his advantage, not allowing Lucina to regain her footing and with a final swift motion sent the princess’s practice sword flying through the air.

“It would seem I still have a long way to go,” Lucina smiled with a humbled bow before she turned to collect her fallen weapon. The crowd let out a resounding cheer as the battle came to an end before dispersing steadily as Chrom and Lucina took their leave, returning to the castle with Frederick in tow.

“That was epic!” An excited voice called out and the group turned in surprise as Cynthia ran up to Lucina, Sumia following close behind.

“Truly a marvel for the ages!” another voice called out as Owain stepped out beside Cynthia.

“Cynthia … Owain,” Lucina grunted as Cynthia tackled her with a friendly hug, “I did not expect to meet you two here.”

“Well, when we heard that you and Morgan had returned we just had to come and say hello!” Cynthia joyously exclaimed, “and it gave us a good excuse to come and see our parents!” she continued as she surprised Frederick with a massive hug, her father sharing a smile as his daughter embraced him.

“It’s good … to see you as well,” Frederick managed as his daughter squeezed him tightly.

“Yes it is certainly great to see you” Lucina smiled as she gave her cousin a quick hug. Sumia walked up beside her husband who wrapped an arm around her as they led the way inside, while Cynthia excitedly asking Chrom if she could play with Lucy before tripping on her way through the doorway.

Lucy was overjoyed to see their new guests as it had been a long while since the young princess had seen the young heroic couple. As Cynthia entertained the young girl, Owain went to greet his parents; both of whom were thrilled to see him, although Lon’qu would scarcely show it.

It wasn’t long into the day when Lucy inevitably asked her father if he would continue his story about her mother, a notion seconded by the future Shepherds who were interested to hear the details of some of the events they hadn't been there to witness themselves. Chrom smiled as he eventually gave into the others demands as he thought back to where he had last left off, “Hmm, we had arrived in Plegia with Emm, to finally meet with Gangrel …”


End file.
